


Underestimated

by ivars_heathen



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt feelings, NSFW strong language, Slight Choking, detailed smut., explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: Reader feels humiliated by Ivar and he has a way to make it up to her.





	Underestimated

I groaned as I tossed and turned for the third night in a row, throwing my arm over my eyes with a huff and I kicked at the furs that tangled around my legs.

I hadn’t been sleeping too well anyway, not with all this mess going on. How could I?

We were all at odds as of late, after the revenge of Ragnar Lothbrok every Viking and Maiden had made up their minds on where they wished to go for fortune and fame. I weighed my options just as one of Ragnars sons flung an absurdly quick axe at another, piercing his side, killing him instantly as his older brother laid out at his feet.

I made up my mind right then and there, feeling extremely confident as the ones who stood and joined up with Ivar the Boneless to continue purging the earth in front of us, now walked and trudged along our newly fated path.

I had caught Ivars attention early on during a sword practice between myself and taller bald man with a rigid beard and beady eyes. He’d stopped my arm mid-swing, making me scowl and frown as I was about to get a pretty clean hit to the mans shield. I couldn’t read his expression but followed him to his tent in the camp, taking slow strides as he struggled with the mud sticking to the end of his crutch.

As I laid in my bed, now blinking up at the pitched ceiling in the dark, his words from that first real interaction replayed over and over. Ivars low and quiet tone sang in my ears as I finally started to drift to sleep.

“I have been watching you. You’re fast and cunning, I have witnessed your bravery on more than one occasion now. The way you charged past Ubbe that day against those Saxons in the rain…incredible to watch.”

“Uh, thank you.”

“I like your prowess, I’d like to offer you a position at my side. How stupid of me, I don’t even know your name.”

“I am Y/N. Nothing else.”

“Well then Y/N Nothing-else, what do you say hmm? You want power and glory or else you would not be here, with me. On my side. You can have all of that and more. I could use someone like you.”

….

The wild winds of the early evening council between all fighting parties slapped against my cheeks, picking up strands of my hair as Ivar allowed me into the circle and stood behind his seat.

I was honored when Ivar informed me I would coming into the square with him, as his second in command he wanted me there with him. I walked side by side with him as the men holding up opposing colors on arrowed spears parted ways. They moved aside with not so much as a blink as we walked through them, settling down in the appointed seats, one directly in front of the other.

The quiet conversation soon turned into drinks being splashed, shouts and swords being drawn, spears pointed at spears. It was all a whirlwind of chaos in a matter of minutes as I gripped the hilt of my sword in a ready stance between Ivar and Harald.

The night before battle Ivar had called me into his tent before dinner. I ducked under the large heavy cloth and hunched into his chamber. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust but when they did, the only thing I was fully aware of was just how haunting Ivar looked in this lighting.

It made my stomach do nervous flips and spins as I watched him move away from stoking the little pit fire he had going, to slowly make his way over.

“You wish to speak with me?” I cleared my voice once I heard the awkward way my voice pitched, I did my best to cover it by standing tall with my hands behind my back.

“Sit.” Ivar gestured to the small table close to me, he made his over once I sat down, pouring myself a cup of ale, passing him the pitcher as he did the same once he sat down. “Tomorrow on the battlefield I want you to ride in the chariot with me to the front. I am trusting you, I don’t-”

“Ivar, don’t underestimate me,” I assured with a sip of the slightly warm ale before rolling the cup around my hands, “That’s all I ask.”

“I don’t plan on it. I think I know you better than that to treat you so poorly.” Ivar snickered into his cup, making us both smile at the memory of the last guy to underestimate my abilities. He ended up not only having a bruised eye but an ego as well, he still won’t look me in the eye.

….

Ivar gave me a smile when I hopped up in his chariot, I couldn’t tell if it was because we were headed to battle or because of the streaks of my red face paint. Either way I smiled back as we all set off to the site.

We came to a rolling stop with the rest of the Great Heathen Army behind us, spreading out to show our numbers against his brothers and the treacherous Lagertha.

I jumped out, giving Ivars shoulder a pat and I stood next to him as Hvitserk, Harald, Astrid and the Bishop joined us.

I looked out over the gloomy scene. No sunlight shone down on us, only dense gray clouds that rolled above our heads, setting the mood for what was about to take place.

“Hvitserk will take a group into the forest, just in case Bjorn-”

“Shouldn’t I be leading them?” I didn’t mean to be so bold about my interruption but I couldn’t back down now, not with everyone looking at me.

“No,” Ivar stated, giving me a familiar glower of his bright blue eyes,

“Hvitserk will-”

“But I-”

“No! That is not the plan I have for you Y/N!” Ivar ground his jaw and rolled his tongue around in his mouth as he stared me down from his perch, “Don’t question me again. I know what I am doing,” Ivar said firmly, scolding me in front of everyone. “I will take a third of the army in reserve, just in case. Hvitserk will take some men into the woods over there, Y/N you lead the second fleet followed by Harald. Is that understood?”

He waited for us all to answer before Hvitserk gave me shrug and shouted for a group of warriors to follow him into the trees. Ivar shot me a look just as Harald and Astrid argued about her fighting in battle, only for her to be shoved into Ivars carriage and they set off behind us. We watched them leave before getting into the formations for battle.

….

I sunk lower in the wooden tub filled with steaming water and petals of crushed wildflowers, letting the little tops stick to my arms and shoulders as I reflected on the past few days.

How could Ivar treat me that way? The battle lost and over for a few days now, a few of the bruises on my limbs ranging from one deep color to the next. I hadn’t seen Ivar since I told him to leave me alone once we made it back to camp, slapping his hand away from my face before storming off to my tent.

I shut my eyes and dunked my head into the water, muffling out the world for just a moment. Once I sat up with a gasp for air, I rubbed the droplets away from my eyes just in time to see the flicker of the candles on their varying perches, some nearly blowing out entirely.

I had company.

I knew that sound and scrape, the hitching of his breath far too well to know just who was coming into my quarters without warrant. With my back to the front flap of my tent, I shut my eyes tightly, wanting to slap the shit out of him for his treatment of me on the battlefield.

“Y/N,” Ivar started, stabbing the furs that lined the ground of my space with his crutch, making his way around me, bringing the cool chill that only Ivar could bring with him. “I’m-”

“Get out.” I muttered and clenched my fists out of sight, under the water.

“Come now, Y/N,” he stood behind me in the tub, peering over me with a smirk as I covered my chest from his unrelenting gaze as he patted my wet head. I scowled watching him ignore my request with a dismissal of hand before he knocked a few things off the stool next to me and sat down with a grunt, extending his armored legs. “Don’t be this way, it is very childish of you,” he stuck his hand into the water abruptly, twirling it around, making me wiggle around in the tub. “You’re not a child, are you?”

The way he looked at me deviously and plainly, as that look was etched over every inch of his angular face, made me even hotter and not just from the surrounding water. I couldn’t help it. My hands had a mind of their own, fury tingled through my body, my heart thundering in my ears and suddenly I splashed Ivar.

He jerked back on the stool, pulling out his arm, looking down at his soaked armor before settling his dark rimmed eyes on me, with a jut of his grinding jaw.

“Well that answers my question.” Ivar scoffed and brushed some of the dampness away from the metal so it wouldn’t rust.

“Get out.”

“Don’t be a brat, Y/N. I will do no such thing,” it almost sounded like he chuckled, mocking me in my anger and that sent me off. I growled and splashed him again, but this time Ivar leaned forward and snatched one of my bruised wrists tightly, pressing his thumb into my skin. I wanted to wretch it back but his grip was strong and full of control. “Don’t do that again.”

Through his frustrated lashes and serious tone he finally let me go with a little shove. I rubbed my wrist looking up at him with a similar face before taking a deep breath and unleashing everything I had upon him.

“That is the reason you are angry with me?” the corners of his mouth twitched a little before they turned up into a snicking smile. Ivar laughed in my face as I stared at him in bewilderment in the now tepid water.

“Ivar, you humiliated me! You embarrassed me in front of your brother, Harald-dammit, the whole fucking army!” I talked with my hands to get my valid point across to the still smiling Ivar. “You know damn well I’m a stronger warrior, I have seen more battles than Hvitserk and yet you let him lead the charge into the woods. That wasn’t fair.”

“Fair?” Ivar squeaked and crossed his arms over his leather covered chest. “And who said I was ever fair, hmmm? Do you know something about me that I don’t? If I am not being fair please Y/N, please tell me.”

I had heard that tone before, mocking and insulting his brothers among others on numerous occasions.

“I should have lead them-”

“That was not my plan! Why do you insist on arguing with me?” Ivar huffed and cracked his neck after smoothing his braced hands over his tightly bound hair. “That wasn’t meant for you. You were where you were supposed to be, leading the whole second fleet into battle. Which you did,” he gestured to the muggy air around us, casting down his eyes, “And did very well. That was exactly what I wanted to see from you.”

“And what did you see?”

“You.” Ivar sighed and grabbed onto his crutch, pushing himself up from the stool with it, leaning his body to the side and stood tall. “I saw you, the real you. The you that I know and-I haven’t seen that girl in awhile, good to know she’s still around.”

“Ivar, what are you talking about? You speak in riddles.” I shook my head and slunk under the water, getting rid of his words that way wasn’t easy.

Actually, it only made it worse. His voice was all I could hear. He wasn’t making sense, not to me anyway. Clearly Ivar has his own agendas and plans of attack; like usual.

When I popped back up, Ivar was gone. I thought’d he left all together until I heard some clanks of metal and twisting of wet leather from behind me. I turned around in the tub, watching him limp over to my bed. He rolled his neck and sat down with a puff of the stacked blankets, setting his aid down by his feet he began to pull his armor off his hands and legs.

“What are you doing now?” I grumbled and took the opportunity when Ivar only grunted as he fought with the buckles of his chest armor, he was just distracted enough for me to jump out of the bath and into a soft and warm cloak.

“Come here.”

It wasn’t some command though it felt like it and something about the soft way he’d purred it made it almost hypnotizing. Transfixed as I was, my wet feet moved closer and dug into the fur beneath.

“You want to hit me.”

Ivar laughed at my wild expression as I clutched the cloak tighter around my waist as my wet hair dripped down onto his pants, little pings bouncing off my toes as well.

“I have seen that look in your eye before,” Ivar titled his head up at me as I stood, our knees just barely touching. He looked incredible in the flickering glow of the candles, shadows dancing along his jaw and nose. “I give you permission.”

“I don’t want to hit you.”

“Yes you do. Go on, do it.” Ivar patted his cheek.

He started to berate me when I didn’t slap him instantly. When I finally did it was faint and Ivar snorted at the light hit.

“You can do better than that. Go on, Y/N. We will be even,” Ivar cleared his throat and sat up straighter on the bed, “I made you feel like I slapped you in the face, I give you permission to slap me literally, right here.” Ivar tapped his face again and once more I hit him a little harder.

I did it a few more times, a little harder until I finally reared back my hand mid-sentence and really hit him. He turned his head back to me slowly, his tongue swiped the corner of his mouth as if I’d made him bleed. That felt really good.

My small smile faded when he grabbed my wrist again and pulled me into lap as I scrambled to keep my cloak around me.

“Feel better?” Ivar panted and it didn’t take me long to figure out what was going on. Me slapping him was just as good for him as it was for me, his blue eyes glazed over with glossy lust and adrenaline. He liked it.

“Could be better.” I huffed out a nervous laugh, gasping when I felt his hand slide up my back and hold onto my hip.

He walked his fingers up my side until he held my chin in his hand, eyeing my mouth as he spoke. “Are you still angry with me?”

“A little.”

Ivar repeated my words, nodding before his thumb traced the shape of my bottom lip. “If you are willing to have me, I will try and change your mind.”

“You can try.”

And try Ivar did. He moved his hand and quickly cupped the back of my neck and pressed his lips to mine, getting a feel for my mouth before he pulled away. He didn’t let me catch my breath before his mouth was attacking mine passionately, bruising our lips together as his tongue licked at them, begging me to open my mouth which I did. I held onto his head in my hands as he hummed when I let him in.

With his free hand gripping my coverings, he held me tight across his lap and slowly laid us down. I whimpered into his mouth when that hand got a handful of my bare and somewhat damp thigh, feeling my skin beneath his fingers.

“Let me.” Ivar breathed against my chin as he nipped and licked at it, pressing open mouthed kisses along my jaw, I tipped my head back to give him more access and he lat out a rather appreciatively groan. “Let me.”

Ivar bit into the side of my throat, swirling his tongue along the freshly bruised skin as his hand brushed the cloak aside. He brought my leg up and over his hip, giving my knee as a sharp squeeze as he moved it around my feverish skin.

I panted his name and opened the robe, exposing my heaving my chest just as his hand cupped my throbbing sex. His fingers wiggled and moved across my mound before moving them under me and toyed with my slick.

He didn’t finger me right away, he took his time with his mouth on my collar and with his exploring fingers. My body reacted to his touch like no other man I had laid with. He took his time working me up, letting me roll my hips toward his hand in need.

Ivar finally penetrated my cunt with his middle finger, twisting it just right, enough to make me shout and cover my mouth in the candlelight.

“If you don’t let me hear you, how will I know if I have earned forgiveness?” He mumbled against my neck, he smiled against my skin when I sighed and instead gripped the back of his head.

He rolled us over, the shoulders of cloak sliding down my arms as Ivar kissed around my breast, nosing my ribs before he inched lower and lower until I felt his mouth on hip bone.

I sat up on my elbows, watching the methodical way he eyed my trembling legs as I moved them apart to his delight, he hummed and dipped his head lower. The moan that roared through my throat made my toes curl over his shoulders as he tested my reaction of his tongue on my slit.

I didn’t mean to shout, it just came out in the strangled way when I bucked my hips up further into his mouth. Ivar held my hips down and started working his mouth from hip to hip, thigh to inner thigh before settling down with his forehead on my stomach. He breathed me in then moved his sloppy kisses down as he started eating me out with care and precision.

I couldn’t believe I was breathing this heavily so soon but I had to give it to Ivar and his expert tongue. The leader of the Great Heathen Army had quite the godly mouth, circling my clit then switching to lapping at my slit and dipping just the tip of it inside my entrance. I squealed as he forced my jumping legs down with his arms looping around my legs.

“Ivar! Please,” I shouted and writhed around, grabbing at my breasts, at my hair, digging them into the sheets when I arched off the bed. “I-I forgive you! I f-forgive you, I swear just-oh fuck! Don’t stop.” I whined as I felt that familiar coil in my stomach start to unravel, my orgasm was right there.

“Promise?” Ivar smirked and took a chunk of my thigh between his dagger sharp teeth.

“Uh huh,” I nodded my head into the bed, arching and breathing unsteadily when he replaced his tongue with his fingers once more, pumping the middle two in and out with a steady pace. “P-promise. Oh, Ivar I-”

I came with a feral moan, my body jerking under him as I tried to catch my breath. Ivar chuckled lowly when he pulled his fingers out and made quite the show of licking them clean before slithering up my body, the light material of his tunic scratched against my hot skin beautifully.

I tugged at it once he was on top of me, he rested his weight on one bent elbow as I helped him out his shirt and instantly fumbled with the band of his trousers.

Ivar licked a hot stripe up the side of my neck as I shoved them down, his hard cock springing out as I held him in my hand. I twisted my wrist and jerked his flushed prick as he hissed behind clenched teeth.

He gasped out a curse before kissing me again, only to have him lick at my tongue, extending his own so they danced and lapped at one another outside of our mouths. He growled at the back of his throat when I sucked on it, faintly tasting myself and his own taste.

I let go of his cock suddenly, caging my legs at his hips and strongly rolled us over, holding his hands down next to his head.

I smiled down at him as he silently understood that he wasn’t to move his hands. He surprised me by digging them under the pillow that cradled his head.

“What did I tell you?” I asked and rolled my hips against his, stroking him just in front of me, very very slowly, testing him like he did to me. “Hmm, what d-did I tell you?”

“I don’t-oh!” Ivar shut his eyes tightly but opened them in a flash of brilliance when I smacked his face once more. When he did I grinned manically, feeling his girth twitch in my hand. “Fuck! I won’t underestimate you, ever. Never again, I swear it.”

The way he breathed my name after had me wet all over again as I raised my hips and aligned his leaky cock with my slit, rocking my slick against it a few times before sinking down on him, making his dick disappear inside me with a wail of my own.

“Ivar!” I scratched at his tightened chest, letting the walls of my cunt welcome him in.

“Gods Y/N!” he moved his hands to my hips but stopped them as his fingertips ghosted over my thighs and pressed them against the thick wooden headboard for a bit of stability, as I started to move. “You took it all. Fuck, you took it all at once! Fucking Odin, you feel so good.”

I let out a breathy moan and continued to swivel and fuck myself on him, my hands now on his chest. Every so often I’d dig my nails a little more into his muscles making him wince and whine just a little.

Me riding him didn’t last as long as I’d like, apparently I was going too slowly for Ivars liking as he clutched my hands and rolled us back over. He somehow stayed inside me for the most part, impaling me with the rest of his cock once he’d held my hands down to the bed for some leverage.

“Yeah, that’s it!” Ivar moaned, talking more to himself than to me as this angle, with one leg up over his shoulder and my other leg on his waist pulling him into me, felt just as amazing to him as it did to me. “That’s fucking it. Oh Y/N, I could fucking cum inside you right now!”

“Oh fuck me!” I groaned and rocked my hips just as he gave me a hard thrust, jostling us against the bed. “Don’t stop, d-don’t. Fucks sake!” I cried even more when one of his hands closed around my throat with a firm squeeze.

I gasped as he tightened his grip, really giving it to me hard, so much so that I knew I couldn’t last much longer. I let my body go limp and vulnerable for him and his powerful thrusts, losing my mind when he nearly choked what little air I had left in me, holding his wrist at my neck as I came hard with a silently cry.

Ivar grinned, the glow of the tent shining off his teeth and glazed over eyes. A few beads of sweat trickled down his face and onto my chest as I started to come down.

He let my throat go after I started squirming for breath, letting me roll him back over as I rode him once more. I could feel his cock throbbing frantically inside my pussy and pulled him out suddenly. Ivars groan of not coming just yet turned into a breathy moan of my name as I pumped his cock, begging him to cum for me like this.

A few twists of my wrist and a yank on a handful of my hair later, Ivar shouted as he came all over my hand, most of it splashing up and onto his stomach. Ivar mewled when I cleaned him up with my mouth, making sure he was watching me through my lashes when I stuck out my tongue and showed him his own seed before swallowing it down.

“The Gods have blessed you quite well, Y/N.” Ivar said in between shaky deep breaths as he reached out for me, tucking me down into his side, holding my hand over his pounding chest. “I’ve never cum so hard in my life. I want to do that every day, feel like this right now. With you.”

I shied away, hiding my face in his shoulder before tilting my head up as I covered us up with a few disarrayed blankets. “Well you know what to do, Ivar.”

“I do,” Ivar chuckled and held me even closer, squeezing my hand in his head, looking down at the rosy color of my neck from his hold, “Never underestimate, Y/N.”


End file.
